lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Article Attack
On all wikis, there are always some articles that are much better than others; the Article Attack Medal is a new way in which this can be addressed. NOTE: Some months not many users will contribute to article attack articles, and therefore the Article Attack will be extended for two months maximum. Nominations Please add any articles that you think deserve a good cleanup. Put your suggestion at the top. Example: *Name: Link *Reasons: State your reasons and sign. **Other users can comment on whether they agree or not with reasons (i.e. Yes/No), and sign. ** *Name- Galadriel *Reasons: For how important a role she plays, not to mention how much of an absolute badass she is, the article lacks a great amount. It really needs fixing. User:Henneth Annun *Okay, I fixed it up fairly well today, but feel free to add or correct. User:Henneth Annun **It still needs heaps more cleaning up. I will if I have time but I don't know if I will have time. --Will k *Name: Battle of the Pelennor Fields *Reasons: It needs a quick clean up, especially a spell check and a removal of any miscellaneous or irrelevant facts. Indy Kenobi 00:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I went through rather hastily and got rid of some spelling errors and redundancies. I probably missed something, though. User:Henneth Annun *Name: Cave-troll *Reasons: I just checked this article and more than two-thirds of it has gone. It could use a lot more information and a picture. --User:MouthOfSauron 1:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) **Comments: I agree, and the part where it says they have no nostrils. Come on. Between the eyes, really easy to see, and how else did he sniff out Frodo.--The dark marshal 21:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I did some work but it still needs images.--Odysseas-Spartan 04:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Done!--Odysseas-Spartan 07:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Missed a few spelling errors,but I got`em. 05:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Srg Grevous *Name: Bilbo Baggins *Reasons: I think this article could use some expansion, especially in the Quest to Lonely Mountain section. I also think it could be cleaned up a bit.--User:Dwarves 11:43, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Comments: Yes I agree, for such a major character the article could be expanded. -- 11:43, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I have something that may need to researched, how is Bilbo Frodo's uncle if Bilbo was an only child. That may be an error I think is critical.--The dark marshal 21:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *Name: Fingon *Reasons: I think this article needs major expansion. Though not a main character, Fingon is prominent, and deserves more than there is for him now. TheGreyPilgrim 03:10, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *Comments: *Name: Breaking of the Fellowship *Reasons: This article needs to be changed from a summary of the battle at Amon Hen to a summary of the Fellowship breaking up, dispersing and going their separate ways. User:Uldor *I've cleaned up the article (pretty much rewritten it), and added information from the book and film, although it could probably do with a picture; I'll get onto it some time. Aradorian 18:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *Name: Stone of Erech *Reasons: Logically, the description given cannot be true. Needs sorting Category:Community